simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Town Hall
|image = File:Town Hall Final.png |imagewidth = 250px |Row 1 title = Cost |Row 1 info = 15000 |Row 2 title = Level required |Row 2 info = 20 |Row 3 title = Characters unlocked |Row 3 info = Quimby |Row 4 title = Income |Row 4 info = Look out for vandals! |Row 5 title = Size |Row 5 info = 10 x 8 |Row 6 title = Building time |Row 6 info = 24 hours |Row 7 title = Quest |Row 7 info = Re-Elect mayor Quimby Pt.2 }} The is a non-premium level 20 building which unlocks Mayor Quimby upon completion. It was priced at 63000 cash with the initial release of the game, but later received a price reduction, and dropped to 48500,and later dropped to 15000. At the time of the game's launch, it was the last building to be unlocked as level 20 was the last level. The player must start the quest Re-Elect mayor Quimby Pt. 2 in order to build it. About Springfield Town Hall is located adjacent to the Springfield Town Square, which holds the Jebediah Springfield Statue at the center. It is where town meetings are held to discuss various issues, including taxing and improving Springfield. It is a very large building with a domed roof and is thought to be at or near the center of Springfield, although it is not explicitly mentioned as being so. Jobs Involved See Character Groups at the bottom of the list Abraham Lincoln * Give a Public Address - 4h Bumblebee Man * Commenco El Divorco - 12h Fat Tony * Collect Construction Kickbacks - 8h Gelatinous Homer * Consume Innocent People - 4h Giuseppe * Fail to Renew his Fireworks License - 8h Hank Scorpio * Deliver Ultimatum to G8 Nations - 60m Hans Moleman * Rule Underground Land of the Mole People - 60m Hugs Bunny * Battle Homer - 12h Lampwick * Collect Food Stamps - 60m Marvin Monroe * Prove He is Alive - 24h Miss Springfield * Open an Event - 60m Mr. Costington * Speak On Capitalism - 12h Mrs. Quimby * Give Joe an Earful - 2h * Run City Government - 12h Number 22 * Sneak in a Bylaw - 4h Quimby * Give a Speech - 60m * Write Book on Ethics - 12h Ray Patterson * Work as Deputy Head of Sanitation - 12h Saxophone Lisa * Play a Saxophone Solo at the Town Hall - 4h Chalmers * Visit Town Hall - 8h Database * Check Server Logs - 6h Herman * Stage a Coup - 24h Homer * Lobby for Tobacco Legalization - 4h * Lobby for Tobacco Control - 24h Krusty * Discriminate Against Blue-Haired People - 5h Marge * Stage a Coup - 24h Mrs. Quimby * Monitor A Task Force - 10h * Get Creative With City Finance Records - 24h Quimby * Make Budget Cuts - 60m * Re-Legalize Tobacco - 8h * Investigate' the Cyber-Attack - 12h'' * Ban Tobacco - 12h * 'Earmark' City Funds - 24h The Rich Texan * Lobby Agenda with Mayor Quimby - 48h Wiggum * Lounge Around In Town Hall - 6h * Lead a Task Force - 8h Homer * Acronymize Acronyms - 8h Kang * Take the Citizenship Exam - 24h Quimby * Practice Speaking in the Third Person - 6h * Name a Holiday After Homer - 8h '''Character Groups Category:Simpsons * Celebrate New Years - 60m Category:Springfielders * Go Caroling - 4h Women and Kids * Vote Against Stonecutter Law - 8h Census With the Stonecutters 2014 Event came the ability to find anyone in your town using the Census in the Town Hall. For Your Security Trivia *The Town Hall was the last building which could be built with the game's initial release, and also the most expensive. *When someone does a task here, there are people figures in the windows on the side. * It's a common issue that non-controllable characters show up in the census after their release despite not having any jobs. An example of this is Homer Dog which appeared there until the Oktoberfest 2015 Promotion. Gallery File:Springfield Town Hall.jpg Category:Buildings Category:Public Buildings Category:Level 20 Category:Buildings Without Income Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Where's Maggie Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Special Buildings